


The Toy

by Quagswagging



Series: Awkward Encounters [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sex Toys, Team Bonding, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Sebastian finds out that having your teammate barge into your room while you're masturbating can be both a good and bad thing.





	The Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this happened as well xD  
> More to come of this little series, lemme know which pairing to do next :)

Sebastian moaned desperately, feeling the vibrator still pressed against his prostate. He rolled his hips into his pillow, gasping at the intense feeling. Resting his head on his arms, he raised his hips up a little, his free hand wrapping around his cock, making himself gasp.

Suddenly, there was loud knocking on his oor, startling Sebastian. 

“Just a second.” he called shakily, getting up on his knees and reaching behind him to pull to vibrator out. His fingers were just wrapped around the toy’s base as the door suddenly flew open, Kimi rushing in.

“Seb! Do you have any idea where my…” Kimi trailed off when he saw Seb, still raised on his knees on the bed “...sunglasses went.” the Finn awkwardly finished. Sebastian flushed a deep red, trying to cover himself up as best as he could, but only succeeded at angling his hips in such a way that the vibrator pressed even deeper inside him. Sebastian gasped, trying to stifle a moan that was threatening to leave his throat. 

Kimi seemed to be glued to his spot near the door, which had meanwhile fallen closed behind him. The Finn’s eyes were wide as he stared at his teammate, his fists clenched at his sides. Sebastian couldn’t think straight, caught somewhere between pleasure and pain. 

“Come over here, or leave.” he choked out, wrapping his fingers around his cock for some relief. Kimi hesitated but wandered over, carefully running his hand over Seb’s back when he got close enough. Seb let out a whine, his breathing ragged as he watched Kim through lidded eyes. 

“Off…” Seb mumbled, tugging on Kimi’s shirt. Kimi smirked before getting undressed, casually glancing at Seb as he started undoing the zip on his jeans, licking his lips as he pushed the fabric down.

Sebastian let out a mewl, rocking his hips back on the toy. Kimi unceremoniously get rid of his boxers before climbing onto the bed, kneeling down opposite his teammate.

“You look beautiful like this.” Kimi murmured, pressing soft kisses against the side of Seb’s neck as the German gasped, pressing closer. Sebastian was the one to press their lips together, immediately parting his lips for the Finn to deepen the kiss.

Kimi held him close, brushing his hand over Seb’s back until it came to rest low in his back, his fingers teasing at the toys base, pressing it in a little firmer. 

“Kimi…” Seb whined, his head falling to Kimi’s shoulder as he shuddered. 

“Does that feel good Sebby?” Kimi purred, his fingers wrapping around the toy now, tugging it out slightly before pushing it back in again. Making Sebastian moan again, his eyes almost rolling back in his head at the sensation. 

“God yes.” Sebastian breathed out as Kimi repeated the motion, the Finn reaching in between them as well, wrapping a hand around both their cocks, sliding them together. Then, in one smooth movement, Kimi pulled the vibrating plug out, leaving Sebastian to gasp at the lost, hitting Kimi’s shoulder in annoyance. 

“Calm down Sebby.” Kimi chuckled breathlessly, the toy quickly making place for two of his fingers, not meeting much resistance. 

“No, Kimi, want you inside me.” Sebastian gasped, pushing the Finn onto his back with shaking hands, stradling Kimi’s waist. He reached behind him to take a small bottle of lube, squirting some on his hand before wrapping his fingers around Kimi’s length, slicking it up. 

Kimi groaned, running his hand over Seb’s hips as the German lined himself up before sinking down on Kimi’s cock, gasping at the way it stretched him. 

“God yes Seb.” Kimi moaned, leaning on his elbows to push himself closer to his teammate, pulling him in for another sloppy kiss. Sebastian whimpered, his eyes closed as he started to rock his hips, his pace soon quickening. Kimi held him close, murmuring little encouragement as he watched Sebastian come undone in his arms, coming over Kimi’s stomach and chest. Sebastian limply fell into Kimi’s arms, holding on tightly as Kimi continued to thrust into him, quickly finding his own release as well. 

Once they had both cleaned up and caught their breaths, Kimi pulled Sebastian close, the German barely having the energy to move himself. Sebastian let out a content noise and snuggled closer, resting his head on Kimi’s chest, right over his heart. Kimi smiled tenderly, brushing his fingers over Seb’s hair

“Sleep Sebby, you need it.”


End file.
